Ordenes
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Secuela de "¿Nos lo podemos quedar?" las aventuras de Nero, Dante y su pequeña mascota siguen. Yaoi


Como siempre Devil May Cry sigue sin ser propiedad mía ni nunca lo sera. Dicho esto disfrutad del Fic :)

Ordenes

Educar a alguien nunca es algo fácil, pero educar a un perro es todavía peor, los perros no hacen caso cuando los regañas o lo toman a juego, rompen las cosas, hacen sus necesidades donde quieren y rompen los muebles. Todo eso es un problema, pero cuando tu pareja tiene fobia a los perros es todavía peor.

\- Nero! - grito furioso Dante

\- ¿Que pasa ahora? - dijo Nero cansado pues acababa de llegar de una mision

\- Tu estúpido chucho dejo un "regalito" al lado de mi escritorio - dijo Dante señalando su escritorio molesto

\- Eso es normal, el quería pasear y como no lo llevaste no aguanto y se hizo ahí, y posiblemente fue al lado de tu mesa porque el quería que tu lo sacaras a pasear - aclaro nero

\- ¿Y porque debería sacarlo yo? es tu chucho - dijo Dante molesto

\- Porque yo estaba en una mision! y deja ya de llamarlo chucho, el tiene un nombre - dijo Nero molesto

\- Yo lo llamo como quiera ¿Y se puede saber que clase de nombre es Plue? es ridículo! - dijo Dante

\- No te metas con el, pobrecito - dijo Nero agarrando al perro y abrazandolo

Ese inocente acto hizo molestarse aun mas a Dante, al cual el perro en si ya no le molestaba tanto, sino lo que el hacia.

\- Estúpido chucho encima se que hizo algo malo lo abrazas - dijo bastante celoso Dante - Y cuando yo hago algo mal me gritas o me golpeas

En ese instante Nero se dio cuenta de que da igual lo maduro que pudiera parecer Dante, el es siempre como un niño inseguro que necesita que le presten atención, aunque si se lo preguntara directamente a el lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Tonto - dijo Nero riendo - ¿Te estas comparando con un perro? Y aunque le preste atención a Plue tu sigues siendo el numero uno

Dante sonrió con una de sus sonrisas que solo Nero era capaz de ver, esas que dicen sin palabras que esta completamente enamorado de el, y cuando fue a decir algo el perro se escurrió de los brazos de Nero y empezó a resfregarse en los pies de Dante a lo que Nero empezó a reír y Dante, que ya se estaba acostumbrando bastante al perro se agacho y le acaricio muy levemente la cabeza

\- Mas bien el que debería estar celoso soy yo, aunque tu lo ignoras el siempre va a buscarte, se queda dormido a los pies de tu escritorio y te trae sus juguetes para que juegues con el. comento Nero bromeando

\- ¿Asi que tu también estas celoso?- dijo Dante de una forma seductora abalanzándose sobre Nero quien perdió el equilibrio por lo que ambos acabaron cayendo en el sofá

\- D- Dante aquí no estamos en medio de la sala, si alguien viene podría vernos- comenzó a decir Nero intentando evitar los besos que Dante le estaba proporcionando, pero el mayor lo tenia agarrado fuertemente de la cintura, de manera que no se pudiera soltar fácilmente

\- Tienes toda la razón Nero, lo que menos quiero ver al volver de una mision es como vosotros dos os ponéis cariñosos en la sala del local - dijo Trish

Dante y Nero se quedaron helados al notar la presencia de Trish frente a ellos, ¿En que momento entraba esa mujer que nunca nadie la notaba? ¿Acaso era una Fujoshi secreta y siempre quería pillarlos en situaciones comprometedoras?

\- No quiero, es mi local así que puedo hacer lo que quiero - dijo Dante enfurruñado como un niño y apretando mas a Nero contra si

\- Dante suéltame, no hagas una escena - dijo Nero golpeando a Dante para que lo soltara

\- No es justo - dijo Trish enfadada - Hasta "esto" consigue pareja antes que yo - dijo señalando a Dante - Esta claro que el único que te aguanta es Nero

Dante intento decir una de sus típicas respuestas pero viendo venir una pelea Nero decidió intervenir primero:

\- Trish no te preocupes, seguro que encontraras a alguien que te quiera con un poco de tiem- empezó a decir Nero

\- Y una mierda! yo lo quiero ahora, ven Nero vamos a beber, si tu vienes conmigo todas las mujeres te acosaran y dejaran a los hombres libres, pero no puedes ser tan sexy como siempre porque si no los hombres también te atacaran - dijo saliendo del local arrastrando a Nero del brazo

\- No voy a dejar que uses a MI Nero para eso - dijo un molesto Dante corriendo detrás de Trish por las calles de la ciudad

Despues de eso la discusión quedo trasladada al bar donde Dante no paraba de gruñir a todo lo que se acercara a Nero, Trish se emborracho y comenzó a gritar que quería un novio, despues comenzó a llorar en una esquina pues había ahuyentado a todos lo hombres que tenían interés en ella y mas tarde empezó a gritar e intentar golpear a Dante y a Nero diciendo que por culpa de ellos nunca encontraría pareja y los clientes apostaban a quien de los tres iba a ganar la pelea, mientras que Nero maldecía su suerte al haber sido arrastrado allí y pensando que nunca mas dejaría beber a Trish o se alejaría de ella lo mas que pudiera cuando ella fuera a beber, porque si hay algo que da mas miedo que enfrentarse a todo el Inframundo es una Trish borracha, hasta Dante le daba la razón a todo con tal de evitar otra pelea que destrozara aun mas muebles de aquel bar. Mientras en el Devil May Cry estaba Plue dormido mientras Lady lo acariciaba.

\- Que bien que esos locos no están aquí, la tranquilidad es tan buena - dijo Lady descansando por fin en el silencio del local - Plue mientras esos tres hacen misiones como locos para pagar los destrozos que ocasionen hoy yo te enseñaré a comportarte, así podrás ser de ayuda en las misiones y no tendrás que quedarte aquí con el loco de la pizza, que a saber que cosas te dará de comer.

FIN


End file.
